As well known, laser technology is the most common technique in low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) technology, which is widely applied in point repair, line repair and laser annealing, however, during repair, the laser can penetrate an array substrate due to high intensity of the laser and impact on a black matrix on a color filter plate substrate, which makes a through-hole on the black matrix that can leak light.